An acoustic panel is generally of a standard dimension and is used in architectural situations to assist in the absorption of sound, and also in the field of sound reverberation, echo and room acoustic problems generally.
A typical acoustic panel consists of a framework which is covered on one or both faces by a decorative material. When the acoustic panel is to act as a sound absorbing panel it generally consists of a perimeter frame which can include suitable bracing and the like to rigidise the frame. A suitable sound absorbing core is positioned within the frame so that sound waves impinging on the material will be absorbed or at least attenuated. The frame is covered by a material which is intended to make the panel more aesthetically pleasing. Depending upon the usage to which the acoustic panel is to be put, the covering material on at least one face, typically the front face, is usually transparent or substantially transparent to sound waves. This will allow the sound waves to pass through the covering and be absorbed and diffused by the acoustic material. In certain circumstances where it is intended to minimise the transfer of sound through the panel, the covering material on the face of the panel which in use will be the reverse face can be formed of a material which is not transparent to sound. Any sound waves travelling through the covering material on the front face of the cover and through the sound absorbing material, will be reflected back towards the covering material on the front face. In yet another form, part of the core of the panel and/or the covering material on one or more of the faces of the panel can be composed of a sound reflective material to enable the panel to be utilised to reflect or re-direct sound waves.
The covering material is usually formed of a fabric or other suitable heavy duty material and consequently the panels are generally regarded more as a necessary adjunct rather than an architectural enhancement. It is therefore apparent that the need exists for a method of and means by which the appearance at least one visible face of the panel can be simply changed without affecting the sound absorbing or reflecting qualities of the panel.
It is known, for instance, to paint murals directly onto acoustic panels, but because of the labour intensive nature of such decoration, it is difficult for the mural or other artistic work to be removed from the panel or to be changed. In addition, because of the nature of the artistic work, considerable time can elapse between the commissioning of the work and when the panel is ready for installation. This can be a severe disadvantage if there are time constraints involved in the installation of the acoustic panels. Furthermore it can be desirable to reproduce a scene or scenes in single or multiple images onto a face of the acoustic panel or to simply preview an image to the person who may be considering ordering a particular acoustic panel. Known methods of enhancing acoustic panels in such a manner is not only time consuming but can also be expensive and consequently this type of decoration of acoustic panels is not as widely used as is desirable.
It is known particularly in architectural situations that there are many occasions when it is desirable that the decor of a room, such as a board room, should present a particular theme. For instance, an architect may wish to present or maintain a theme of historic photographs or other images in a room requiring acoustical treatment. It is apparent that being able to apply or produce an acoustic panel at least one face of which displays a photographic or computer generated or stored image can have considerable advantages. Prior to the present invention, it has not been possible to easily or satisfactorily combine these features.